Long Time Coming
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: After an argument, Tony muses about Ziva


Long Time Coming

I own nothing, unfortunately, except for a very awesome NCIS ringtone on my cell!

I "borrowed" the line "Eye-sex" from the very talented DrawMeASheep, who I have to say is a genius! However, it was such a good line I had to! And yes I did ask!

* * *

_I guess you could say that it was kinda love at first sight, no, not love, lust probably. Ridiculous really, I mean, me, Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS (very) Special Agent, falling for Ziva David, trained Mossad assassin, but it is not really my fault you know. I couldn't help it, there she was, all big brown eyes and dark hair and skin that longs to be touched…I'm getting carried away._

_You could say it started the day she first walked into my life, the same day that Director Shepard walked back into Gibbs life. Funny how things turn out really. Anyway, in walks Ziva, her gorgeous dark hair held back by a head scarf, which I have to say, made her look innocent. Ziva? Innocent? Riiiight. Little did I know then that this was the most dangerous and amazing woman I would ever meet. _

_Then I see her in her swim suit, wow what a site, I mean, those long slim legs which my fingers itched to touch. You know me; give me any excuse to touch a woman, especially a woman like Zee-Vah. When we (well mainly she but I did help) disarmed that bomb in the warehouse and I said that looking down her top wasn't worth dying for, I kinda lied about that. The look on her face when she was concentrating, I will remember that look for the rest of my life, any woman who disarms two bombs in two days is worth keeping right? There was never any doubt in my mind when I stood my ground when Gibbs told us to move out, how the hell was I meant to leave her? I guess that is why it was so hard for me when I got my assignment. Jeanne is…was…an amazing, beautiful, talented woman, and I did mourn her leaving, don't get me wrong, but somewhere in the back of my mind, there has always been that little voice telling me to get Ziva's attention. I like her, hell I probably even love the crazy assassin. Every time I piss her off, or she comes up behind me (like when I was reading Probie's book out loud) and her breath brushed my ear, I felt it. "IT", the shiver of excitement, the thrill of breaking "the rules", rule number 12 to be exact, but I think I would break that rule, incur the wrath of Gibbs just to touch her smooth elegant neck, to kiss her just below her earlobe and feel her squirm beneath m…ok, getting carried away now. _

_I guess the reason I am explaining this now is because she is here, lying in my bed, with her legs tangled up in mine, her arms thrown around my waist, her hair spread out on my pillow and even her drunken sailor snoring is not putting me off. It happened so suddenly, yet thinking about it, I don't know how I could have missed it_

_Earlier that day:_

_We were arguing in the office and Gibbs got so irritated with us that he sent us to the "boardroom" (elevator) to sort it out. As soon as the doors closed she lent across me and flicked the emergency stop switch and turned and glared at me. Even in the semi darkness I could tell that she was furious, I can't even remember what we were arguing about. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to me and spat out three words. "I hate you," She said and she really meant it as well, at the moment she meant it anyway. I silenced her from saying anymore by grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket and pulling her to me, I stopped just short of her mouth and whispered back to her "Oh really Zee-Vah?" and then covered her mouth with mine. God, I can't tell you what it felt like, she tasted of honey. She however, didn't think this was a wise idea and pushed me away, only to take one look at me and pull me back towards her, well can you blame her, I am, after all, Anthony DiNozzo! It got a little bit out of hand then, I pushed her up against the wall and pulled her up into my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist and she let out a feral moan from deep in her throat. Hands roamed mercilessly over bodies, she pulled my shirt out of my trousers and slipped her hands underneath, up my chest and back down again, as she got to my waistband I was bought back to reality. I pulled back (I know, ME…pulling back? Crazy, but I knew where it was going to go if I didn't and I had a feeling that Gibbs and his famous gut would know what we had being doing in that elevator) and she looked at me with bruised lips and lust darkened eyes. I brushed her hair from her face and told her that we would finish this later, and flicked back on the emergency stop switch. She was straightening her blouse when the doors opened. "Sort everything out you two?" Gibbs called over the bullpen, laughter in his eyes…he knew…crap. "Not really," Ziva answered, flashing me a quick wink, "I still hate him." She sat down at her desk and glared at me, purely for the benefit of Gibbs and Probie who couldn't see the twinkle and promise in her eyes. _

_I can't tell you what torture the rest of the day was, every time I looked up, there she was, sitting opposite me, teasing me, one time she had the end of a pencil in her mouth and was sucking on it absentmindedly, I knew she knew I was watching though. Luckily (or unluckily) it was a slow day and we only had paperwork to do so, when Gibbs went out for coffee and Probie had gone to see Abby, cos he can't spend more than 2 hours away from her, Ziva sauntered over to me, placed her hands on my desk and lent over far enough for me to catch a glimpse of her perfect cleavage. "Shall we finish what we started?" She asked. I gulped, she noticed, "Don't tell me you are scared, De-Nozzo?" She seemed to smile even more at my discomfort. _

"_No, I am not scared Zee-Vah, well maybe a little of Gibbs, but not of you, Sweet cheeks." I stood up and mirrored her position, "I just thought that later meant that I take you home…you did tell me that you are a screamer and I would love to hear that, just not in the office." Our noses were practically touching and it would have taken noting to close that gap between our mouths, sweep my arm across the desk to rid it of the obstacles, pull her onto it and ravish her then and there, except…"DiNozzo! Are you 2 at it again!" Gibbs chose that moment to come back from getting coffee; he had a knowing smile on his face…he definitely knew…I am going to die before I get to show Ziva what a DiNozzo is made of. "I was just…um…yes boss." I sat down, dejected as Ziva smirked at me, goddamn her kissable mouth._

_FINALLY, the end of the day came and Gibbs barked at us all to go home because we weren't getting anything done, what with Ziva and I having, what could only be described as "eye-sex" and Probie moping around talking about Abby and computers ("blah blah blah...CPU…blah blah blah…database…blah blah blah"). Ziva and I practically ran to the elevator and just as the door was closing and we turned to each other, in walked the Elflord himself. Way to ruin a moment McGeek. Whilst I glared daggers at Probies' back, Ziva made small talk with him about what he was going to do over the weekend ("blah blah blah…Abby…blah blah blah…my novel…blah blah blah…elflord"). We got to the car park and with a silent agreement that Ziva would follow me home, got into our separate cars. _

_As soon as I closed the front door of my apartment (bachelors pad) I pounced. I grabbed Ziva, once again by the lapels and started my exploration of her mouth. I started walking backwards to my bedroom, gently pulling on her jacket to get her to follow: she did. Clothes fell on the floor, her jacket followed by my tie, followed by my jacket followed by her shirt till my apartment looked like one of those races that you do at a sports day at primary school, where you have to put all the clothes on as fast as you can, except we were doing it the opposite way round. By the time we got to my room, I had nearly broken my neck twice by tripping over my pants which were round my ankles and Ziva had nearly strangled herself on her sweater, we had freed ourselves of most of our clothing, except for the final barriers of bra, panties and boxers. We broke apart and she looked at me, her chest heaving trying to get her heart beat back to normal, and I groaned and hitched her up so she was once again wrapped around my waist. I sat down on my bed and deftly undid her bra, one handed I might add! God she is breath taking you know, I mean, in clothes she is pretty breath taking, but sitting on my lap with nothing but panties on and her perfect breast pressing against my chest I can hardly breathe. I ran my hand gently down her spine and she shivered and grabbed a handful of my hair at the back of my head. She ran her tongue down my jaw line, and honest to God I thought it was all going be over then. She kissed me at the base of my neck and I rolled her over so she was lying under me, looking at me with those eyes. These eyes that drive me crazy when she rolls them at me over the bullpen, those eyes that I feel like I could drown in…see what she does to me? Turns me into a goddamn poet! That is when I realise that I am staring at her. "What?" she asked with vague amusement in her voice, great, I haven't slept with her yet and she is already laughing at me. "God, you're beautiful," I say, great line DiNozzo, really cheesy. But to my surprise, she didn't laugh, she smiled softly and snaked her hand round my neck and pulled me to her._

_Now, I have had a lot of sex, I don't mean to be crude, but I have, and I can honestly say that Ziva was the best EVER. That was it, from the moment we "consummated" our "relationship" and I heard her cry out my name and saw her pupils enlarge as passion engulfed her, I was hooked, there was not going back, there is no going back. So as I lie here now, gently tracing patterns onto her gorgeous bare back I realise that I love this woman, this crazy assassin, this gentle yet fiery lover, I love her and I would walk through hell for her._

"_What are you thinking?" Her sleepy voice pulls me from my reverie._

"_Just that I would gladly face Gibbs just to hear you scream one more time." She smiles and buries her head in my shoulder. "You said you were a screamer and you weren't wrong." _

"_You want to hear me scream again?" She asks wickedly, takes deep breath, and opens her mouth; luckily I clamp my hand over it before she actually screams._

"_Right," I say and start tickling her, I love the fact that I have found Ziva David's weakness, she cant stand someone tickling her stomach, it is the one time she is a normal girl and she actually giggles and screams as she writhes under me, making me ten kinds of hot. I suddenly stop and look deep in her eyes, I guess it is now or never, I have to tell her now._

"_Ziva…I" I stutter, God DiNozzo, way to sound like Probie. She tentatively reaches up and strokes my cheek._

"_What is it my little hairy butt?" She asks and her brown eyes sparkle like little…stop it DiNozzo, now is not the time to get all Wordsworth._

"_I…uh…love you, you know?" I say it like it is the most obvious thing in the world, like I had just told her I love movies. _

"_Good," she replies, "because I love you too, you big spoon."_

"_Goon." I correct her automatically and capture her mouth with mine and her hands snake up my chest to my neck and pull. I land rather inelegantly on her and she flips me over and straddles my chest. I can't help think again how beautiful she is, but that thought is interrupted as her mouth comes crashing down on mine and I can do nothing more than respond to her every wish._

_Why is it that weekends in bed pass so much faster than normal weekends? Guess it is true what they say, time flies when you are having fun, and boy was I having fun. As we walk into the bullpen on Monday morning, making, what I can only assume looked like goo-goo eyes, at each other, Gibbs is already there (darn his on time-ness!) and before he looks up, Ziva squeezes my hand and drops it. She walks slightly faster than me and wishes Gibbs good morning. He takes one look at us and sighs "Do I really have to tell you 2 about rule number 12 AGAIN?" He asks, I glance at Ziva as if to say, I told you he knew, and back at Gibbs who is smiling slightly. Crap, I think, is that the smile of a rabid lion who is about to rip your throat out? But he comes up to both of us, slaps on the back of the head and says "Look after each other, and if this gets in the way of work, I will get Abby to kill you and…" _

"_Leave no forensic evidence" with both join in. With that he promptly walks out, "Going for coffee" he calls over his shoulder."_

_I look at Ziva, the woman that I love, and she smiles, "Well," I say, "That went well."_

* * *

I am not 100 sure of this one, but please let me know what you think!

Verity

xo


End file.
